brainplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Treasure Fish
Game Designer / Creator *Created by Ronald Oades (ROarts) Game Summary Treasure Fish is a versus chess like trivia game. Children will have to use strategy, memory, anticipation, judgment calls with limits, general knowledge and more. The goal of each player is to move along the board to get to the opposing player's treasure. The player that obtains all the treasure on the board wins! Players / Moderators *'Target age range for this game.' 6-12 years of age. *'Number of players.' Two player Game 1vs1. *'Player dynamics and roles, use of moderators or instructors, etc. '''Players might need instruction how to play at first. After a few matches the game is fairly simple. Teachers or parents will help for the first few matches. Game Set-up and Construction '''Playing Board:' The board comes in two pieces and should print on 8.5x11 paper. For the best results sky blue or baby blue colored paper is advised. After printing line up the checked board and us clear tape at the bottom to hold the board together. Pieces: The pieces need to be printed on 8.5x11 white paper. A red,blue,yellow marker is required to outline the pieces. Each character can be colored as desired by the children. The square outline of the pieces should be traced with the markers. Red for “Red Fish” Blue for “Blue Fish” Yellow for “Treasures.” The pieces require to be cut out with scissors and folded and taped. Treasure Cards: These cards require to printed and cut out. For best results yellow paper is required. There will be default trivia of math, astronomy, science, geography, biology, and more. Blank cards will also be available in case custom cards want to be made. Create your own trivia and challenge your friends! Dice: '''one Die is required. The game can all be printed out on regular white paper and colored as desired. To keep the game going would require more printing of paper and custom treasure cards. Teachers can make more cards to help act as a refresher for a days lesson. Printable jpegs would come with the game in case of damage to the board or pieces. How to Play / Game Rules '''Starting Turn: Each player will roll the dice and highest number starts Rolling: Players will alternate rolling dice. The player rolling dice during a turn will determine how many spaces both players can move. *Roll 1,2,3 = 2 spaces *Roll 4,5,6 = 3 spaces Understanding the total of moves: '''If players roll a 3 = 2 spaces. A player can choose to move one piece all 2 spaces or one piece 1 space and another piece 1 space. Rolling a 3 does not mean each piece can move 2 spaces. Rolling a 3 means you have 2 spaces to work with in total and can use them on any pieces. '''Movement: '''Pieces can move in any direction, but can not move diagonal, up or down, sideways at the same time. Once a pieces goes moves “up” they are locked for that turn to only move up or down. The next turn that piece gains freedom to move in any direction. Treasures cannot be moved. Character piece cannot occupy the same square. '''Attack: Two pieces are required to attack. In order to attack the square your Red Fish is on needs to be touching/adjacent the square you want to attack. At the same time another Red Fish piece most be in range to move on the square being attacked. The Red Fish that attacks will occupy the square. The Blue Fish will be sent back to the Blue Fish Side. The Red Fish victor picks which “X” Square on the Blue Fish side the downed fish will be placed. Treasures: Moving on a treasure grants you a chance to steal your opponents treasure. Once on a treasure chest your opponent will grab a Treasure card. They will read the question and the possible answers Multiple Choice. You must answer correctly to obtain the treasure. *Answer correctly you grab the treasure and place it on a any X square on your side. Your piece stays where the treasure used to be. *Answer wrong and your opponent can grab your piece and send you back to your side. They are able to choose which “X” square to place your piece on. *The Treasure card is put under the bottom of the deck. Winner: The winner is the one with all the treasure Templates / Diagrams Related Web Links *NA Other Details *NA